mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ruc
thumb|Ruc por Edward Julius Detmold.El ruc (árabe: رخ ruḵḵ; persa: رخ ruk) o rocho es una enorme ave legendaria de presa. Etimología Su etimología se debate porque es parcialmente desconocida. Las palabra rocho y ruc provienen del árabe rukkroc /transcription/ n. ... L16 [Sp. rocho, ruc f. Arab. ruḵḵ, f. Pers. ruḵ.] Un ave mítica de leyenda oriental de enorme tamaño y fuerza (The New Shorter Oxford English Dictionary, Clarendon Press, Oxford, Volume 2 N-Z, 1993 edition, page 2614), y este del persa ruk. Tanto en árabe como en persa se describen en el alfabeto árabe como رخ. Las romanizaciones comunes para el árabe son rukk y ruk, y rokh o rukh para el persa. Orígenes orientales thumb|Ilustración de René Bull. Rudolph Wittkower Según Rudolph Wittkower, el ruc tiene sus orígenes entre la lucha del ave solar india GarudaWittkower señaló la identificación del ruc y Garuda hecha en Kalipadra Mitra, "The bird and serpent myth", The Quarterly Journal of the Mythic Society (Bangalore) 16 1925-26:189. y la serpiente ctónica naga. El mitema de Garuda levantando un elefante que estaba luchando contra un cocodrilo aparece en dos épicas sánscritas, el Majabhárata (I.1353) y el Ramayana (III.39). Tradición literaria Geografía El ruc aparece en la historia natural y geografía árabe, popularizada en los cuentos de hadas y folclore de marineros árabes. Ibn Battuta (iv. 305ff) habla de una montaña montaña flotando en el aire sobre los mares chinos, que era el ruc.Señalado en Yule-Cordier, Cathay and the Way Thither IV (1916:146), noted by Wittkower 1938. Mil y una noches thumb|Los comerciantes rompen el huevo de ruc, Le Magasin pitoresque, París, 1865. En las leyendas de las Mil y una noches de Abd al-Rahman y Simbad el marino, estaban extendidas en el Este. Expansión occidental thumb|Pintura de 1690 de Franz Rösel von Rosenhof mostrando dos aves similares al ruc llevándose un ciervo y un elefante. El rabino Benjamín de Tudela habló de una historia que recordaba al ruc en la que unos marineros naufragados fueron llevados a una isla desierta envolviéndose en pieles de bueyes y dejando que los grifos los llevaran como si fueran ganado.M. Komroff, Contemporaries of Marco Polo 1928:311f. En el siglo XIII, Marco Polo afirmó "Se asemeja al águila en la forma de su cuerpo, pero es de enorme envergadura. Los que la han visto aseguran que las plumas de un ala miden XII pasos de longitud; la anchura de las plumas y de su cuerpo guarda la proporción debida a tan desmesurada longitud. Este ave tiene tanta fortaleza y valor que una de ellas, sin auxilio de otra, apresa un elefante y lo eleva a lo alto del aire, desde donde lo suelta para que se desplome y reviente; después se posa sobre su cadáver y devora su carne". Marco Polo distingue explícitamente al ave del grifo. Sin duda, la descripción de Marco Polo fue inspirada por Antonio Pigafetta, uno de los compañeros de Magallanes, que escribió o le escribieron un relato adornado del viaje alrededor del mundo; en el relato de Pigafetta,O la versión italiana en Delle navigationi et viaggi de Giovanni Battista Ramusio, mencionada en Rudolph Wittkower, "'Roc': An Eastern Prodigy in a Dutch Engraving" Journal of the Warburg Institute 1'.3 (January 1938:255-257) p 255 el hogar del ruc estaba en los mares de China. Tales descripciones capturaron la imaginación de ilustradores posteriores, como Johannes Stradanus en torno a 1950Un grabado tras Stradanus se reproduce en Wittkower 1938:fig 33c. o Theodor de Bry en 1594, quienes mostraron elefantes siendo llevados en los talones del ruc,El grabado de De Bry se reproduce en Attenborough (1961: 35) o mostrando al ruc destruyendo barcos enteros por la destrucción de su huevo gigante, como se narra en el quinto viaje de Simbad el marino. ''Ornithologia (1599) de Ulisse Aldrovandi incluyó una xilografía del ruc con una especie de elefante parecido a un cerdo en sus talones,Ilustrado en Wittkower 1938:33, fig. b. pero en el mundo racional del siglo XVII, el ruc se trataba más críticamente. Relatos racionalizados La cultura científica del siglo XIX introdujo algunas racionalizaciones "científicas" a los orígenes del mito, sugiriendo que el origen del mito del ruc puede encontrarse en el embellecimiento del frecuente relato ocular del poder del águila que podía llevarse un cordero recién nacido. En 1863, Bianconi sugirió que el ruc era un depredador. Recientemente, un subfósil de águila gigante, el águila coronada malgache (Stephanoaetus mahery), identificada en Madagascar fue considerado el principal ave depredadora de la isla, cuya megafauna llegó a incluir lémures gigantes e hipopótamos pigmeos.Goodman, 1994 thumb|Huevos de Aepyornis, Museo Nacional de Historia Natural de Francia, París. Otro posible origen del mito está en los relatos de los huevos de otra ave malgache extinta, la enorme ave elefante (Aepyornis), cazada hasta la extinción en el siglo XVI, que medía tres metros de altura y no volaba. Hubo avistamientos de aves elefantes al menos en la memoria folclórica tal y como Étienne de Flacourt escribió en 1658. Su huevo, vivo o subfosilizado, se conocía desde 1420, cuando los marineros que iban al Cabo de Buena Esperanza encontrados huevos del ruc, según una leyenda en el mapa mundi de 1456 de Fra Mauro, que dice que el ruc "lleva elefantes o cualquier otro gran animal". thumb|Fragmento del mapa de Fra Mauro donde se habla del ruc. Además al relato de Marco Polo del ruc en 1298, Chou Ch'ű-fei (周去非, Zhōu Qùfēi ) habló en 1178 de una gran isla de África con grandes aves lo suficientemente grandes para usar sus plumas como depósitos de agua. Las frondas de la palmera Raphia pudieron haber sido llevadas al Kublai Khan simulando ser plumas de ruc.Sir Henry Yule Marco Polo, bk. iii. ch. 33, and Academy, 1884, No. 620.Attenborough, D. (1961). Zoo Quest to Madagascar. Lutterworth Press, London. p.32-33. Aves míticas comparables thumb|Zal y el Simurg. Es ruc es difícil de diferenciar el `anqa "عنقاء" de Oriente Medio; también se identifica con el Simurg persa, el ave que aparece en la epopeya de Ferdousí como madre adoptiva del héroe Zal, padre de Rustam. thumb|Decoración en el exterior de la madraza Nadir Divan-Beghi, Bukhara, representando un Simurg. Avanzando más en la antigüedad persa, hay un ave inmortal, amrzs o slnamurv, que agita la fruta madura del árbol mítico que lleva la semilla de todas las cosas útiles. En la leyenda india, el garuda que monta Visnú es el rey de las aves. En la traducción pahlaví de la historia india que representa el sirio Kalilag y Damnag, el Simurg toma su lugar, mientras que Ibn al-Molaffa habla en su lugar del '''`anl~a. El sirio posterior, curiosamente, tiene al behemoth - aparentemente el behemoth de Job - que se transformó en un ave. El Turul húngaro, el Ziz o Bar Juchne de la tradición judía, el kanivatu de Fiji, el kokko finés, el peng chino y el ave trueno de la tradición de los nativos americanos también son aves gigantes. thumb|Simurg de las obras de Farid al Din Attar. Algunos académicos recientes han comparado al ruc legendario con el águila de Haast (Harpagornis moorei) de Nueva Zelanda. Con 1,4 metros de longitud y 3 metros de envergadura, se extinguió en torno al siglo XV, pero probablemente inspiró la leyenda maorí de Te Hokioi o Te Hakawai. Se decía que era una enorme ave colorida que, en algunas versiones de la leyenda, había descendido ocasionalmente en tiempos antiguos a la Tierra para llevarse humanos para comer, pero normalmente vivía sin ser visto en las nubes. Solo su grito, por el que recibió el nombre, podía oírse. De hecho, el hokioi parece una bestia compuesta inspirada por animales reales, al igual que pudo haberlo sido el ruc. En la década de 1980Miskelly (1987), Galbreath & Miskelly (1988) se descubrió que las chochitas de Nueva Zelanda (Coenocorypha), aves limícolas nocturnas, producen un bramido inesperadamente fuerte con sus colas durante sus vuelos de apareamiento. La supuesta coloración del hokioi no coincide con ningún ave conocida, y generalmente sería extremadamente inusual para un ave de presa. Por lo que el hokioi era el fuerte bramido de las chochitas explicada con las antiguas leyendas de águilas gigantes que aún permanecían en la memoria colectiva. Referencias Bibliografías * Bochart, Samuel, Hierozoicon, vi.14 * Damfri, I. 414, ii. 177 seq. * Flacourt, E. de (1658). Histoire de la grande île de Madagascar. Paris. New edition 2007, with Allibert C. notes and presentation, Paris, Karthala ed. 712 pages * Goodman, Steven M. (1994). "Description of a new species of subfossil eagle from Madagascar: Stephanoaetus (Aves: Falconiformes) from the deposits of Amphasambazimba," Proceedings of the Biological Society of Washington, 107: 421-428. * Galbreath, Ross & Miskelly, Colin M. (1988): The Hakawai. Notornis 35(3): 215–216. PDF fulltext * Miskelly, Colin M. (1987): The identity of the hakawai. Notornis 34(2): 95-116. PDF fulltext * Hawkins, A.F.A. & Goodman, S.M. (2003) in Goodman, S.M. & Benstead, J.P. (eds.): The Natural History of Madagascar: 1019–1044. University of Chicago Press. * Ibn Batuta, iv. 305ff * Kazwini, i. ~I9 seq. * Pearson, Mike Parker & Godden, K. (2002). In search of the Red Slave: Shipwreck and Captivity in Madagascar. Sutton Publishing, Stroud, Gloucestershire. * Spiegel, Friedrich, Eranische Alterthumskunde, ii. 118. * Yule, Heny Marco Polo, bk. iii. ch. 33" *Allibert C., Le monde austronésien et la civilisation du bambou: une plume qui pèse lourd: l'oiseau Rokh des auteurs arabes, in Taloha 11, Antananarivo, Institut de Civilisations, Musée d'Art et d'Archéologie, 1992: 167-181 Categoría:Aves